De Historias, Promesas y Finales Felices
by Clio Pooh
Summary: Cuando miras hacia atrás, te percatas de cosas. Cosas como que el destino no está escrito y maneja la vida como desea. Puedes ver risas en el cielo, cabezas naranjas, pelirrojas psicópatas, pecas infinitas, varitas dulces y finales felices. Reto Efimero.


Para el Reto Efímero, propuesto por Little Pandora.

**Título: **De Historias, Promesas y Finales.

**Personajes: **Molly Weasley (Prewett), los Gemelos Prewett, Arthur Weasley.

**Duración: **One-Shot (Largo)

**Género: **General (Humor, drama, angst, family, friendship & spiritual)

**Summary: **Cuando miras hacia atrás, te das cuenta de muchas cosas. Cosas como que el destino no está escrito y maneja la vida como le place. Puedes ver sonrisas en el cielo, cabezas anaranjadas, pelirrojas psicópatas, pecas incontables, varitas de regaliz y finales felices. Para el Reto Efímero del foro Weird Sisters.

**Recomendaciones: **La canción perfecta para el fic se llama "que caro es el tiempo" de El Canto del Loco. Escúchenla cuando terminen de leer esto. Si quieren algo de fondo… Moonlight Sonata, de Beethoven (si es posible, busquen en youtube la que está interpretada por Richard Clayderman… Uno de mis tantos amores platónicos), estaría bien. Con ella me inspiré.

* * *

Cuando miras hacia atrás, te das cuenta de muchas cosas. Cosas como que el destino no está escrito y maneja la vida como le place. Todo puede terminar bien, o mal, dependiente de tus acciones. Cuando te das la vuelta y ves las páginas llenas de un libro ya escrito, de hojas en colores sepia, te das cuenta de que todo ocurrió tan veloz, sutil e imperceptible como un suspiro… pero con una sensación de vértigo casi inhumana…

Ella era una mujer sencilla. Siempre lo había sido, incluso de niña. Toda su vida disfruto de cocinar y tejer para su familia (aunque no todo salía muy bien siempre). Había sido educada para ser una mujer fuerte, pero cariñosa, cualidad destacable en Molly Weasley. Era la madre que todos querían, la admiraban por ello. Mujer incansable y luchadora, que logro todo lo que quería, Hasta el final…

La vida para ella era simple, todo eran juegos y diversiones mientras observaba a sus hermanos discutir. Siempre era lo mismo, discutían por tonterías, pero ella lo disfrutaba, y mucho. Hasta que la diversión se acabo… Con 11 años, Fabián y Gideon estaban listos para partir. Ella, una regordeta niña de 8, con las mejillas eternamente sonrosadas, los miraba mientras montaban sus escobas, preguntándose que seria de ella sin sus pillos favoritos.

-Molly, quita esa cara, me harás llorar- Puso un dramático puchero que la hizo reír un poco. Gideon siempre _tan considerado._

-Cierto hermanita… Míralo de este modo, no tendrás que ver la horrenda cara de éste todas las mañanas.- Dijo Fabián, señalando a su gemelo. Éste puso mala cara y se dirigió a el.

-¡Hola! Soy tu reflejo… ¿Esta el sentido común por allí? A quien más extrañara, será a mí, por supuesto. Además, soy el gemelo guapo y atractivo. ¿Como competirías tu con eso, eh?- Dijo Gideon, con una profunda (y muy poco creíble, si le preguntaran a Molly) mueca de seriedad.

-Con mi inteligencia y mi… Sex Appeal.- Molly estalló en carcajadas, aun sin saber que rayos era sex appeal.

-¡Tienes 11 años! No tienes sex appeal.- Vociferó su madre, divertida, desde el jardín.

-Madre, no espíes nuestras conversaciones.- Exclamo Fabián, profundamente indignado, y tomando a la pequeña por los hombros (Gideon en el derecho y Fabián en el izquierdo, como siempre), la llevaron detrás de un gran árbol ubicado al final del jardín, donde su madre no pudiera verlos (ni oírlos).

- Enana.-Gideon titubeó un poco. Finalmente continuó.- Molly, siento esto, pero debemos irnos a Hogwarts. Imagina ese colegio desolado y lúgubre hasta nuestra llegada… Casi puedo escuchar los vitores y gritos de triunfo al ver nuestras… _gracias._

-Y no estés tristes. Le dije a Gideon que te metiéramos en la maleta, pero mama se daría cuenta muy rápido…- Dijo algo consternado.- "Fabián, eso no funcionaria… Estas perdiendo el toque"… Idiota.- Señaló, mirando a Gideon como si quisiera ahorcarlo.- Eso me dolió.

-¡Ay! Pobre. Dame unos segundos.-Puso cara de concentración.- Estoy tratando de que salgan lágrimas conmovidas…-Recibió un golpe en la nuca y dijo.- Y después yo soy el idiota, tarado.

- Chicos, no peleen.- Dijo Molly, no sabia si llorar o reír; le encantaba que sus hermanos le sacaran esa sonrisa que se había rehusado a aparecer en sus labios en aquellos momentos, pero estaba triste por su ida.

- Bueno Gideon, seriedad.-Exclamó de pronto Fabián, luego de pasar minutos fulminando a su hermano. Era como ver a un mono pidiendo elegancia o a un cerdo pidiendo delicadeza al comer.- Ena…Molly, no importa qué pase, no llores. Te enviaremos cartas, muy seguido… Y nos veremos en navidad… Incluso estarás presente en nuestro cumpleaños…-"_28 de diciembre"_, carraspeó Gideon; como si no se fuera a acordar.- No quiero ni una lágrima. Nos sentiríamos culpables.- Añadió cortante.

- No lo decimos, pero te queremos enana. Eres nuestro… Duendecillo favorito.- Dijo Gideon

- Y mira que hay muchos.-Continuo Fabián, soltando una risotada con sus hermanos. – Además… mantente tranquila, siempre estaremos contigo.

La niña los observó… En aquel instante, se dio cuenta de que jamás los había querido tanto. Eran sus hermanos, sus chicos, sus payasos, sus amigos. De verdad los extrañaría, pero no pensaba llorar. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y los volvió a mirar. Luego susurró:

-Chicos… Los voy a extrañar mucho.- Sería el perfecto encuentro emotivo si los chicos, luego de abrázala y besarla un poco, sacaran 1 globo lleno de agua cada uno y se lo aventaran en la cabeza.

…

Antes de irse a su cuarto, a dibujar un poco (siempre fue dada a las manualidades y "artes"), luego de haberse secado, juró haber escuchado a ellos diciéndole suave, en un susurro: "Igual nosotros, pequeña enana"

Ellos eran hermanos, amigos y estúpidos tarados si era necesario. Los tres, eran los Prewett.

* * *

Otoño. Su fecha favorita del año. Pues comenzaba el frío, sin llegar a calar los huesos. En el momento en que soplaba el viento, el clima se hacía agradable y, hasta cierto punto, cálido. Recién comenzaba su tercer año en Hogwarts, pues apenas entraban en octubre. En ese momento, se encontraba arriba de un roble, sentada, mirando el paisaje para luego bajar y bordarlo en su manta de dormir. Necesitaba alguna distracción. No quería pensar en…

- ¡Enana! ¿Y ese tal Weasley?- Pregunto Fabián, sobrecogiéndola tanto, que casi se cae del árbol.

- Me asustaste.- Le dijo ceñuda.

- Creí que los Gryffindor´s no se asustaban, pulga. No avergüences a la casa, por favor.-Dijo Gideon, sentado ya a su lado, ondeando su bufanda escarlata y dorada.- Pero no nos desviemos… Hemos visto a la cabeza de fuego, persiguiéndote como un perrito. Lo tienes comiendo de tu mano, picarona. Aunque no sabía que te gustara su obsesión por los muggles- Dijo sonriéndole, cínico.

-Entre los raros se entienden… Pero eres una pilla. No lo creía de ti… Pero bueno, ya estás creciendo. Y después te quejas de nuestras conquistas pasajeras.- Continuo Fabián, con rostro falsamente afectado.- Nos juzgas muy mal, enana

- Primero: Cállense o los mato. Segundo: ¡También somos pelirrojos! Tercero: Lo suyo raya en la indecencia.-Contesto un poco más roja de lo habitual.

- ¿Qué significa ese color en tus cachetes, piojo?- dijo Fabián, mirando elocuentemente a Gideon. Este último sonrió y juntos entonaron:

- La pulga y Weasley… - Canto Gideon.

- Sentados bajo un árbol… - Siguió Fabián

- ¡Besándose en la boca! – Gritaron al unísono

- Son unos inmaduros. Es hora de crecer ¿no? – Los gemelos negaron lentamente con la cabeza, con idénticas sonrisas de burla en su expresión.- Y "ese tal Weasley", no me persigue, solo que hacemos un trabajo de Pociones y nos tocó juntos… Además, esto no les incumbe.- Añadió en tono molesto. _"Maldita sea, ¿como pueden estar en todo?"._

- Pequeña, ya nos vamos y no queremos que nuestra pulga, -Gideon le pasó la mano por la coronilla, despeinándola _cariñosamente_.- Ande por allí con cualquier tipejo obseso y pelirrojo… No es saludable, y mucho menos natural.- Dijo como si hablara con una niña de 3 años.

- No estoy con él…- Farfullo Molly con las orejas encendidas.

- Como sea… El punto es que creo que se asustó. –dijo Fabián, mientras Molly abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y atino a decir:

- ¡¿Qué diablos hicieron ahora?! –Exclamó con ira.

-¿Qué opinas Gid? ¿Verdad que le queda mejor el rosa chicle?- comentó en tono jovial y casual, el bueno de Fabián.

- Maldita sea.- fue lo último que les dijo a ellos antes de marcharse al castillo, seguramente a pedir disculpas.

- Cuida la boca, hermanita. Si mamá te oyera…- Gritó Fabián a la lejanía, consiguiendo un movimiento de su cabeza, que interpretaron como un bufido y ruedo de ojos, al estilo Molly_ Weasley.- _Seguro se casarán… ¿Por qué no apostamos?

- No, yo también creo que se casarán… ¿Crees que se enfade cuando sepa que no es real?- Preguntó Gideon sonriendo, luego de escuchar un distante "¡Arthur!", en las puertas del castillo.

- No.- Contestó Fabián despreocupadamente, pero con una seguridad atroz.- Creo que ella le gusta al cabecita naranja…

- Si. Tal vez hasta nos lo…

- ¡Fabián! ¡Gideon!

-¡Corre!- gritaron ambos al unísono.

…

Mientras los veía alejarse, Arthur Weasley se le acercó. Un chico alto, delgado y pelirrojo, con muchas pecas en su rostro le brindo una sonrisa y le dijo, mirándola con sus ojos azules y profundos:

- Tranquila Molly, no me molesta. Fué solo una broma.

- Siempre es lo mismo…-Susurró ella, enojada.

- Alguna razón tuvieron.-El chico la miraba tan intensamente, que Molly no notó cuando se habían acercado tanto. ¿Cuándo se había perdido en sus ojos y puesto a contar sus pecas?

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? Tres segundos, tres minutos, tres horas… incluso siglos. Todo se congeló. De allí vino lo típico: Retorcijón en el estomago, nudo en la garganta, falta de oxigeno, infarto cerebral y paro cardiaco. Fue como una epifanía divina. Se sintió tontamente abrumada; la situación era absurda. Además, se sentía sobrecogida. ¿Quién diablos se _enamoraría_ (no sabia si era la palabra adecuada) de un chico que apenas conoce? Pues al parecer, la trabajadora, fuerte e incansable Molly Prewett.

- Debo irme…

Y huyó… Valentía Gryffindor: Patrañas.

* * *

¿Por qué todo le salía mal? Había pasado 1 años desde la revelación sin sentido que había sufrido de golpe, y todo estaba igual. De hecho, evitaba a Arthur. Pero esa noche el cosmos se había confabulado en su contra… ¿Cuál sería la otra explicación convincente a lo que ocurría?

Todo había empezado con un encuentro inesperado a altas horas en la sala común, cuando salía por un poco de leche…

- Molly. - Había dicho. - Tenemos que Hablar…- Precisamente eso, hablar, no definía con claridad lo que ocurría…- Hay dos tipos de personas: Los idiotas que aún se preguntan "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?". Y los valientes que se arriesgan, sea cual sea la consecuencia. –Dijo tan rápido, que se hizo difícil entenderlo. Hubo un silencio en el que ella pudo jurar haber visto sus ojos centellar, como si estuviera apunto de hacer una travesura arriesgada y pícara. O que indicaba que se aproximaba el momento mas decisivo de su corta vida.- No quiero ser un idiota…

Luego de eso, la tomo por el mentón y le susurro "Te quiero, mucho". Intento zafarse y huir. Casi lo logra cuando un tirón de muñeca la hizo volver a la realidad. Comprendió que todo se había perdido ("_o recuperado"- _le sugirió una voz juguetona en la cabeza). Comprendió como un latido aumenta a un ritmo anormal en menos de media milésima de segundo. Comprendió, además, el desarrollo del tiempo, tan caprichoso y desigual que transcurría lento, torturándola, mientras todo desaparecía de sus pies; a la vez, le daba el mas delicioso preludio de lo esperado, brindándole la oportunidad de gozar el momento como si fuera el último. Allí supo que ya no lograría huir de sus ojos azules y brillantes cuando la miraban. O de sus orejas rojas cuando estaban cerca. O de las pecas que nunca alcanzaría a contarle… La adrenalina liberada en esa milésima de segundo antes del choque inevitable, bastó para que Molly pensara en todo aquello mientras ocurría...

La beso. O mejor dicho, le robo un beso, el primer beso. Nunca se enteraría de cuanto duró o de que ocurría a su alrededor cuando se besaban. Solo se dio cuenta de cómo el mundo se estremecía a sus pies, y de las vueltas que daba la habitación. Todo había desaparecido… Incluso escuchó las famosas campanas y el lento ascenso al cielo. En ese segundo, comprendió muchas cosas. De todas ellas, la que englobaba a todas y la más importante y especial fue que Arthur era el hombre de su vida. Aunque solo tuviesen _casi_ 15 años, claro. Incluso estaba dispuesta a aceptar sus porquerías inútiles de muggles y eso era decir mucho. Total, ya nada importaba en ese momento, menos cuando _tu_ hombre te toma por tu no precisamente estrecha cintura, con sus delgados brazos. No eran perfectos, pero se complementaban.

…

Por otra parte, un chico le daba 6 Sickels y 2 Knuts a otro.

- Te dije que le robaría el beso… No le iba a decir: "Hey, perdón pero voy a besarte en contra de tu voluntad. Es absurdo.- Susurró Fabián a Gideon, mientras se reían de la torpeza de los enamorados.

- Yo no me refería a eso, idiota… Creí que la dejaría escapar otra vez.- Miro la escena enternecido.- Si mamá estuviera aquí…- Se largo a reír con su gemelo.- "Es algo inusual en una señorita, Molly".- Remedó a su madre con estilo.

- "¡En la Sala Común, de noche!, es indecente linda… Pero tan inolvidable…".- Suspiró teatralmente Fabián, siguiendo el juego a su hermano.

- Se separaron… ¿No crees que ver esto es descortés? –Dijo Gideon con falsa duda

- ¡No! – Dijeron ambos a la vez, causando silenciosas risas mientras la pareja se miraba a los ojos.

* * *

- ¡Apresúrate Molly! Es momento de bajar, ¡ahora! – La instó Claire, su mejor amiga. Molly llevaba un vestido negro, elegante; precisamente para una ocasión especial. Se levantó pesadamente del taburete en el que estaba, frente al espejo. Aun no quería irse. Se dirigió, junto con Claire, a la puerta de la que alguna vez fué su habitación. Antes de salir, miro el cuarto con una repentina ola de nostalgia. –Tranquila, queda mucho por delante.- Le dijo la chica rubia a su lado, con voz ahogada.- Las aventuras e historias aquí, jamás las olvidaremos.-Le dio una sonrisa pícara.- En especial tú, que hiciste historia por formar parte del noviazgo más largo del que ha tenido registro alguna vez Hogwarts… Casi cuatro años, ¿Quién lo diría?- Termino con una sonrisa inocente. Molly se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello. Claire continuó, con voz amortiguada por el llanto.- Éste no es el final… Es el comienzo de una historia, si cabe, más grande aún…

-No te pongas poética, ni exagerada… Estoy bien, solo algo nostálgica.- Sonrió con pesadumbre. Sí, había cumplido una meta, la primera en su vida, si se descuentan las escaladas de árboles y las piedrecillas lanzadas al lago, con el fin de lograr mas que tres rebotes… Era realmente satisfactorio, pero ¿quien le quitaba el derecho de sentir tristeza por dejar su antiguo hogar? Supo superar la partida de sus hermanos y la muerte de su padre… Pero ésta era solo otra gota al vaso de su paciencia. Su único apoyo eran Claire y Arthur. Sin ellos… Ella estaría perdida. Así que, si quería, se sentiría triste.

- Cariño, no te pongas a la defensiva, quiero ayudar… Te dejaré sola, baja cuando estés lista. Seguro Arthur te espera también… No te demores.- Le sonrió cálidamente. Molly la oyó bajar por las escaleras, hasta la sala común. Ingresó de nuevo en la habitación y se sentó en su cama. Miró a su alrededor y se percató de muchas cosas… Basta de niñerías, pues ya no se justificarían. Cargaría con más responsabilidades y aún no estaba lista para ello. Siete años de educación mágica no te enseñaban a afrontar la vida. ¿Qué quedaban de aquellas tardes en el lago, bajo el roble enorme que allí había, con sus amigos, haciendo "nada", solo perdiendo el tiempo? Ahora debía concentrarse en la productividad de sus acciones. Todos esperaban mucho de ella… No era muy brillante, pero no reprobó ningún ÉXTASIS (tomo Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Herbología. Las tres primeras por obra de su madre, pues ella prefería Aritmancia y Astronomía. Por suerte, se le daban bien la mayoría de cosas que intentaba, salvo Transformaciones.), Por ello, su madre esperaba una experta en Medimagia; pero ¿Qué tenia de malo querer ser sólo madre y ama de casa? Nadie lo entendía. Ya no era la niña que quería cambiar al mundo… Lamentablemente, había sido al revés. Eso era lo que más… ¿Temor?... Le daba…

_¿Miedo a crecer?_ Le dijo una voz suspicaz e irónica en su cabeza, como si no creyera que la gran Molly Prewett se rebajara a sentir miedo por algo tan estúpido como eso. _Tal vez_, le dijo mentalmente a Gideon, pues su voz siempre cargaba ese tonillo irónico, cargado de doble sentido y psicología inversa (si la retaba, desistiría de su miedo, pero no se sentía con ganas). _Tranquila… Estaremos contigo_, le dijo esta vez Fabián, con su voz mas compresiva. Era estúpido mantener una conversación inventada con sus falsos hermanos… Pero era reconfortante.

Decidió que era momento de salir, tras echarle un último vistazo a sus recuerdos. No iba a llorar, solo disfrutaría, ya quedaría tiempo de sufrir; lo importante ahora, era divertirse en su graduación.

Al bajar las escaleras, la sorprendieron los brazos (aun faltos de fibra, pero que amaba) de Arthur alrededor de su espalda.

- ¿Estás mejor?- Susurró cerca de su oído- No podemos perdernos la celebración, Linda.

- Estoy mucho mejor, cielo.- Dijo sonriendo. Arthur tomó su mano derecha, donde relucía un pequeño anillo con una montura minúscula de rubí y ámbar. _"Para que combine con tus ojos y tu cabello",_ había dicho. Según sus hermanos, vieron a Arthur trabajar tres veranos seguidos en Flourish y Blotts para ganar dinero. Se "supone" que no se lo dirían a Molly… Pero no se enteraron de por qué tanto esfuerzo, hasta hoy, que planeaban decirle el compromiso. Se "supone" que ella no sabía el origen del dinero, así que se tragó su reproche de malgasto de dinero y sólo le dijo que parecía muy caro. Él, en aquel momento, se había limitado a sonreír y decir: _"tu lo vales"_. Salieron por el retrato tomados de la mano, luego de un carraspeo de Claire (Al parecer, se habían quedado embelesados.).

Cuando salió a la tarima improvisada en los jardines de Hogwarts, luego de que se dijera su nombre, no pudo más que sonreír al público que aplaudía, aunque algunos solo por educación (Pues tenia la sangre tan limpia como cualquiera de ellos, al igual que su espíritu y corazón. Traidores, los llamaban). Sentía que tenía el corazón en la garganta, a punto de salir y gritar lo feliz que estaba. Era algo mágico… Al menos, un poco mas que de costumbre_. "Por fin… Está hecho, lo hice", _pensaba internamente. No era satisfacción porque al fin se iba, sino porque había logrado _algo. _La vida volvió a tener sentido cuando sintió el pergamino en su mano, el que constataba que si… Se había graduado.

Cuando el profesor Dumbledore le dio la mano y la felicitó con entusiasmo, los ojos le brillaron por las lágrimas de emoción. _"Lo lograste, felicidades", _le dijeron los demás profesores. Hasta la profesora McGonagall sonreía. El orgullo hinchaba su pecho y la nostalgia había quedado en el cuarto que ocupo durante siete años. Sólo disfrutaba… Todo estaba bien, no había nada de que preocuparse, comprendió cuando vio los rostros iluminados de su familia, la admiración en sus ojos y sus sonrisas de triunfo… Todo seguiría su curso, al fin y al cabo, era la vida; y como tal, había que vivirla.

…

- ¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron Gideon y Fabián- ¡¿Cómo que te casas en un año?!- Volvieron a decir al unísono.

- Madre, di algo.- Dramatizó Gideon.

- ¡Que anillo tan bello cariño! ¿No es algo pronto? Bueno, no importa… Que sean felices… Arthur, cuídala bien, confío en ti. ¡Por Dios! ¡Que emoción!- Su madre estaba la borde de las lágrimas, mientras que los gemelos se tuvieron que recoger la mandíbula del suelo para protestar.

- ¡Aún eres una chiquilla!- Se quejó Fabián.- Creces un poco y nos quieres dejar… ¿Tan insoportable somos?- Molly sabía identificar una broma de la seriedad. Aunque con una chispa de diversión, Fabián hablaba muy enserio.

- Yo los amo… Lo saben. Pero es momento de hacer mi vida. De todas formas, siempre serán los hombres de mi vida.- Ellos rieron ante el comentario, algo aliviados. Luego se acercaron a Arthur y dijeron:

- Bueno, ahora eres el nuevo miembro de la familia… No deberíamos dejar que Molly cambie de apellido…- Dijo pensativamente Gideon.

- Así tú serias un Prewett… Pero no importa, serás el nuevo piojo enano de la familia.- Arthur rió nerviosamente cuando los gemelos estallaron en carcajadas histéricas. Aun recordaba las bromas de las que había sido víctima, sólo por salir con la hermanita de los gemelos Prewett. _"Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado… solo quieren intimidarte cielo, ellos te aprecian", _susurró Molly, tranquilizando a Arthur al instante.

- Pero recuerda…- Dijo Gideon, repentinamente serio.

- Le haces algo malo…- Continuó Fabián, añadiéndole un toque amenazador.

- Te mataremos.- Dijeron de forma contundente. Molly espero risas, pero no era una broma. Ambos extendieron un brazo hacia Arthur (Gideon el derecho y Fabián, el izquierdo), con intenciones de tomarle cada uno una mano, en un saludo amistoso.

El apretón duró más de lo normal. Probablemente, también fue mucho más fuerte.

…

- Te dije que se casarían, me debes 300 Galeones.

- ¡¿Qué?! Yo te dije que no apostaría contigo, idiota… ¿Para qué quieres 300 Galeones?

* * *

- ¡Diablos, Molly, respira!- Escuchó un grito lejano. Todo daba vueltas y no escuchaba más que sus propios jadeos de dolor.- Tranquilízate, cielo… Todo va a salir bien. Debes calmarte.

- ¿Como quieres que me calme? Maldita sea… esto no es un paseo en escoba Arthur.-Otro gemido de dolor.- Esto no se va a repetir… Juro que no volverá a ocurrir…-Decía medio inconsciente.

- Ahora me dirás que te acobardó un poco el dolor…- Dijo Arthur con una mueca sarcástica. Cuando en una sala de parto, en San Mungo, se escuchó a un hombre maldecir por el dolor… Muchos se enteraron que no debían meterse con Molly Weasley. Mucho menos con su valentía.

- Cuando descubras una forma en la que tú puedas tener al bebe… Hablaremos.- Dijo un poco cabreada Molly. La sala era circular y ella se encontraba en el centro, tendida sobre una camilla. Los médicos esperaban a que la mujer estuviera preparada por medios naturales, mientras observaban a la que llevaba las riendas de la familia discutir con su esposo.

- Perdona cariño… Pero tranquilízate y deja de pellizcarme.- Pellizco.- ¡Auch! Duele… Y lo haces a propósito.- Sentenció Arthur con una mueca.- Pero no puedo enfadarme contigo Linda…- Se inclino para darle un pequeño beso en la frente empapada por el sudor. En ese mismo instante, resonó un potente aullido de dolor.

-Es hora…-Dijo un medico, poniéndose manos a la obra.

Cuando tres cuartos de hora después (A las 3:17 pm, decía en el reloj de la sala), con dos desmayos (_"Arthur. ¿Otra vez? ¡Se hombre!"_), mucho sudor y gritos de dolor, Molly fue capaz de observar aquella cabecita pelirroja y a su esposo pálido y sudoroso por dos perdidas de conciencia seguidas, sonrió. Sonrió cuando escuchó el llanto del pequeño y cuando éste calló al posar al bebe en sus brazos. Sonrió cuando vio a Arthur con los ojos brillantes de orgullo, como tantas otras veces la había visto dirigida a ella misma, pero con un toque paternal totalmente encantador. Y, por supuesto, siguió sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta de que era madre… Los juegos inocentes de niña infantil, donde la prioridad era alimentar y asear a las muñecas, habían terminado; ahora era _real_, aunque no lo pareciera. Se asemejaba mas a un fragmento extraído de un cuento de hadas (aunque ella bien supiera que no existían, así ella viviera en algo considerado como un "mundo fantástico"… Un mito). _Su_ cuento de hadas. La vida le daba la oportunidad de revivir los juegos infantiles, pero esta vez en serio. Aun no creía que esa criaturita hubiese pasado 9 meses en su vientre.

Por ello, cuando ya estaban en un cuarto especial para el descanso de la nueva madre (rodeado de flores, globos y bienvenidas, junto a sus hermanos, su madre y su esposo) y el pequeño abrió los ojos, de un azul intenso ("como su padre", pensó con admiración), y la observó directamente a los suyos y sonrió… Todo, absolutamente todo, dejo de existir en el entorno de madre e hijo. ¿Qué ocurrió con el tiempo? Pues nunca lo supo, porque cuando despertó de su trance, todo seguía igual… Como si no hubiesen pasado cerca de tres mil años (ó 3 segundos, no los contó) de un intenso contacto visual. Ese pequeño había llegado para quedarse… Y eso le encantaba.

Desde algún lugar lejano, escuchaba la discusión de los gemelos:

- …Igual a mi. ¿No ves que será apuesto? Sin duda, lo saco del tío Gideon.- Dijo uno de los gemelos, orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Pobre chico… ¿Qué clase de maldición recibiría o por que extraña fuerza del destino crees que se parece a ti? Además, te equivocas. ¡Míralo! Es idéntico a mi.- Refutó Fabián, con la mirada en el bebe.

- ¡Merlín no lo quiera! Esa si que seria un maldición… Idiota.- Declaró Gideon, mirando a Fabián con rencor.

- Por si no lo habían notado… Son iguales.- Señaló Arthur, como si estuviera declarando una verdad universal.

- ¿En serio? Te has de llevar el premio de los doscientos mil galeones. Supieras que no nos habíamos dado cuenta… Si no lo mencionas, hubiésemos muerto sin siquiera haberlo supuesto.- El sarcasmo era evidente, pues cada frase dicha por Gideon, fue impregnada de la mas profunda ironía. Arthur bufó y se dio la vuelta, para seguir contemplando al pequeño.

- Por cierto… ¿Cómo se llama el pequeño?-Pregunto su madre, que hasta ahora había permanecido muy callada.

- William Arthur Weasley.- Dijo Molly, saboreando cada sílaba del nombre de su hijo. Luego de ello, hubo unos momentos de silencio, hasta que se escucharon quejas.

- Creí que se llamaría Fabián/Gideon.-Dijeron Fabián y Gideon al mismo tiempo, respectivamente. Luego se miraron, se evaluaron seriamente para después echarse a reír.- Bill está bien.- sentenciaron ambos, al unísono, dando su aprobación al nombre, el mismo que el de su padre, William Prewett. Su madre rió y soltó algunas lágrimas, agradecida por el detalle.

-Pero podríamos modificar el segundo nombre…-Le comentó Fabián a Molly en susurros, mientras Arthur recibía a los amigos de la pareja y a la familia paterna del recién nacido. Molly se rió por lo bajo mientras Gideon le guiñaba un ojo.

* * *

Miedo. Es precisamente lo que sientes ahora… _Miedo. _¿Qué hacer cuando eres preso de tus sentimientos? ¿Acaso arrodillarte mientras gritas y ruegas por piedad? ¿Dónde queda la valentía, después de todo? Hay que tener en cuenta la consistencia de la burbuja en la que vives antes de aventurarte a ir más lejos con ella. En estos momentos, es cuando decides que los demás no importan, ni siquiera tus hijos que reclaman por comida, ó tu esposo junto a ti, viéndote llorar, sin poder hacer más nada que acariciarte un mechón de la cabeza. Allí es cuando solo piensas en ti… Tal vez ésta sea la primera vez que lo haces. Hasta que tú marido te deja un momento a solas para asimilar. Te da terror quedarte sola con tus pensamientos aunque sean unos segundos, pues temes que te entreguen directamente a los brazos de la muerte. Dolor y miedo puede dar una definición aproximada de lo que sientes. Algo así como estar entre una espada muy afilada y una pared rocosa y puntiaguda. Hay razones de sobra para vivir… Muchas razones, pero sientes que hay todavía más para morir en manos de la cobardía. Hay muchas cosas que planeas hacer antes del gran final, así que ¿Para que adelantarse? Probablemente seria mejor así.

Un llanto te saca de tus cavilaciones repentinamente, justo cuando veías la tentadora figura de un cuchillo para cortar carne. Estas siendo muy egoísta y drástica, lo sabes. Nunca habías sido así, siempre habías sido muy práctica y analítica, nunca impulsiva, pero las circunstancias te apremian a actuar. Tienes una familia que disfrutas, incluso esperas a un nuevo miembro. Por los momentos, tienes tres maravillosos hijos y un esposo fantástico. No hay ninguna necesidad de dejarlo todo atrás, si así te llevas a la vida de tu hijo contigo (pues sabes que será un niño, pero hay otro detalle que no terminas de adivinar). El pobre no tiene la culpa de la muerte de los hombres de su vida.

Se los advertiste. Vaya que lo hiciste. Les dijiste que no se atrevieran a meterse en asuntos que no les convenían para nada. También les acusaste de egoístas (_"el toro hablando de cuernos…",_ le recordó aquel maldito sonido en tono sarcástico, sin dueño, pues la voz a quien pertenecía, se había ido para siempre), pues tu madre había muerto hace algunas semanas y ellos habían sido tu único consuelo. Pero la endemoniada terquedad no les permitió escucharte. Ahora no solo sientes miedo y dolor, sino rabia y culpa. Si… Tal vez haya sido tu culpa, pues no les regañaste lo suficiente o solo te reíste cuando intentaron confortarte. Fuiste muy estúpida, según piensas.

Esos malditos mortífagos no encontraron mejor salida que asesinar cruelmente a dos jóvenes únicos a su manera. Te sientes como una tonta. Recuerdas el momento en el que Arthur entró por la puerta de la cocina, con los ojos enrojecidos, la cara pálida y marcada por ojeras de abatimiento. También recuerdas como supiste todo, antes de que tu esposo abriera la boca. Te echaste a llorar sin consuelo, y solo te detuviste cuando tus ojos se secaron, hace unas horas. Sientes tu boca seca, el clásico nudo en la garganta y el remplazo de tu estomago por un gran agujero negro. No hay nada que hacer, te repites constantemente. Tu familia se extinguió definitivamente y de esas tardes de risa, con galletas, te y varitas de regaliz (sus favoritas), solo quedaron recuerdos. Amargos recuerdos. Los chicos que se burlaban en buena fe y hacían bromas inocentes (y a veces no tanto), que te ayudaron a construir tu vida y conocer a tu príncipe azul _("Aunque se ve bien de rojo"_ recordó que decía Fabián), se habían marchado… No había nada que hacer.

Te sobresaltas cuando alguien toca tu hombro y te menciona que debes comer algo. Cuando volteas a ver a quien produjo el sonido, te echas a sus brazos sin poder controlarlo. Claire, la siempre rara, extravagante y poco paciente Claire, te recibe en sus brazos a gusto. Duran abrazadas cerca de 3 horas (ó 3 segundos, tal vez 3 milenios…) y allí es cuando ella te toma la cara y dice:

- Molly, murieron como héroes.- Estas cansada de oír aquella frase. Eso no le devolvería a sus gemelos.- Murieron por el mundo, por nosotros, por ti…- La deshidratación queda en el olvido. Te remites a llorar largamente de nuevo.

- Mami, ¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunta inocentemente Charlie. Su dedo gordo de la mano derecha _("el dedo rechoncho"_, dice Bill cada vez que se saca el tema) está soldado a su boca, mientras que en su otro brazo, sostenía un flamante dragón azul de peluche. Aún recuerdas su nacimiento, cuando los gemelos te propusieron ese nombre, pues así se llamaba un cineasta muggle que, para esos momentos, acababa d morir. Un muggle a quien idolatraban. Todo era mejor que los nombres de "Ron-ald" _("Por si es un chico, Molly"_) y "Ginevra" ("_Ginny, para términos prácticos"_, acudió la voz de Gideon a su mente. Cuando ella les había reclamado, Fabián le había dicho con dramatismo: _"¡No son bebidas alcohólicas muggles! Nos ofendes Molly… Además, ¿Cómo sabes tú lo de las bebidas? En fin, ¿tienes varitas de regaliz?"_

- No lloro hijo… Es que mamá tiene alergia al polvo.- Dices, intentando ocultarte tras Claire, sentándote en la mesa de la cocina. Tu voz sonó rasposa y ahogada. Charlie se aproxima y posa una mano sobre tu hombro (no sin algo de dificultad, claro está). Luego, desliza torpemente su dragón de peluche hacia tu regazo y lo miras sorprendida, esperando una explicación.

- Mami, cuando estoy triste, locky siempre me ayuda.-Dice con aquel tono infantil que tanto adoras en los niños.- ¿Vendrán tío Fabián y tío Gideon a cenar? Antes, siempre venían…- Pregunto el pequeño, mirándote con ojos grandes. El conocido nudo se apretujo de nuevo en tu garganta. Tuviste que carraspear como 6 veces para poder hablar.

- Ellos no volverán a venir cielo… Ellos están en otro lugar… Uno mucho mejor a este.- Dices intentando convencerlo y convencer_te _deque es así. Charlie te observa por largo rato, asiente delicadamente y se marcha. Le escuchas diciéndole a Bill que jueguen afuera, la comida puede esperar, también se dirige a Percy (_"¡Que nombre tan feo Molly!, pobre chico, ¿Qué culpa tiene?... ¿Ni siquiera consideraste ponerle Gideon?". "Así se llamaba el padre de Arthur. Fin de la discusión". "Pobre hombre…"_) y le dice que si deja de llorar, le prestará su libro de cuentos, Beedle el Bardo. El llanto cesa. "_Percy es muy inteligente",_ solía decirte Fabián. Esbozas la primera sonrisa sincera en semanas.

- Así me gusta. Verte sonreír me alegre el día, Molly.- Escuchas a Claire de forma lejana, pero sabes que esta allí, que tú también y que no estas en ese hoyo de miseria en el que dices estar hundida. Todo es relativo.- Siento no haber venido antes, la Luna de Miel evitó que me enterara. Me dijeron al llegar…- La miras a los ojos y con ellos le dices que no importa, lo que tu aprecias es que haya ido a verte, después de todo. Recuerdas su boda… La última ves que los viste arreglados y elegantes. Llega a tu mente cuando se burlaron de ti, pues eras la dama de honor más rara que habían visto (el vestido era "amarillo pollito" con toques azules, para la suerte. Claire siempre había sido extraña… Pero su esposo era la crema y nata de la rareza.). Otra risa cruzo por tus labios.- ¿por qué no salimos? Estás pálida y te falta algo de sol….- La seguiste. Total, tenía razón de sobra. Necesitabas el aire fresco, ver la luz del día y escuchar a tus hijos reír.

Al salir de tu vieja casa, lo primero que viste fue el cielo, con grandes nubes esponjadas, como algodones con gracia, blancas como la cal, que contrarrestaban con el profundo azul claro de fondo. Una brisa suave movió tu cabello mientras Claire intentaba animarte, contándote su experiencia en Rusia, en busca de quien sabe qué, en la Luna de Miel. El aire era sutil y delicado, con ligero aroma a dulce (varita de regaliz, precisamente). El olor era embriagador y la brisa golpeaba suavemente sobre tus oídos. Era un viento tranquilo, pero persistente. Una ráfaga te trajo la risa de tus hijos y de tu esposo. "¿Qué harán?" te preguntas, y te sorprendes al ver que pensaste en algo diferente que en… No quieres ni imaginarlo. Ya caíste a la realidad muy fuerte, sin paracaídas ni colchón de seguridad ("_esos trastos muggles, suelen ser útiles, Piojo",_ dijo Fabián cierta vez), no quieres que vuelva a ocurrir. Si lo hace, ojala estés preparada.

Otro golpe suave del viento te distrae. Claire se despide y te promete volver en unas horas, cuando hayas mejorado un poco. _"Creo que eso no ocurrirá…",_ te dices mentalmente. La brisa se vuelve más insistente y escuchas un susurro. Volteas a todos lados, asustada; cuando te calmas, prestas atención. Cada ráfaga te trae un recuerdo, una historia, una dicha y una tristeza. Cuando oteas el paisaje, ves como el sol parece sonreír junto a las nubes y como las hojas rojizas (pues están a finales de octubre) de los árboles, caen lentamente hasta posarse en el suelo, como si supieran que se avecinaba un desenlace contundente. Y el viento sigue susurrando, ahora parece más una voz ahogada o contenida que un susurro. Quitas la vista de la hoja de hace un momento y vuelves a poner toda tu atención en el sonido que se cuela por tus oídos. Te parece oír muchas cosas, ya no ves ningún recuerdo pasajero, sino las memorias y promesas que guardaras para toda la vida. Allí esta Arthur, prometiéndote amor eterno; Clair, prometiendo amistad incondicional y sobre todas las cosas; También están… _"__Además… mantente tranquila, siempre estaremos contigo"._

Allí caes en la cuenta de una verdad que pesa más que el mundo que ya tenías sobre tus hombros. El tiempo se detiene totalmente. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de tu repentina caída de rodillas. Solo miras al cielo y aferras al dragón de felpa, que recién descubres que continúa en tu mano. ¿Para qué llorar? Increíblemente, te sentías feliz. Más que radiante, cabe decir. Incluso recuerdas que les tomó a los mortífagos 5 años… aniquilarlos. Los susurros se te asemejan a frases que, en este momento, sirven de aliento. _"Vamos enana, tu puedes"; "Eres un orgullo, piojo"; "¡Aun eres una Chiquilla!"; "Si no te cuidas, te confundiremos con los gnomos de jardín, enana"; "¡No le digas a mama, por favor!"; "Si pruebas esto_ (sustancia viscosa), _te daré 10 Sickels_"; _"¿Qué onda con el de la cabecita naranja?"…_

No hay porque caer. Sabes que, si te vieran así, tendrías muchos problemas. No habían roto su promesa, pues seguían allí, en tu memoria grabados a fuego, en tu corazón como un tatuaje y en tu alma… ¡Já! Allí estaban adheridos con cola. Vuelves a mirar al cielo, que ya no parece que sonríe, estas segura que se carcajea abiertamente por tu felicidad. La brisa es más insistente y la sientes como sus manos en tu cabeza, consolándote. Las hojas continúan cayendo, indomables; son tus lágrimas de esa tarde; pero allí esta el pasto, para que tengan un lugar seguro donde aterrizar, mientras que el árbol, imponente, sigue de pie. _"Eres una mujer fuerte, Molly. No te derrumbes ahora.",_ te habían dicho tus hermanos, el día de la muerte de tu madre. Nuevamente, te sientes una idiota. Pero no alguien suicida y egoísta. Te sientes mas como una adolescente que bromea con sus compañeros. Definitivamente, eso no es algo malo. ¿Los extrañarás? Más aun de lo que te puedas imaginar. Pero no olvides que siempre estarán contigo.

Fabián y Gideon. Gideon y Fabián. Los gemelos Prewett. Tus hermanos. Tus hombres.

Quien podría siquiera predecir que unos meses después, nacerían las reencarnaciones de tus hermanos. No te gusta que los llamen así, pero sabes que, exactamente, eso es lo que son.

Fred y George. George y Fred. Gred y Forge. Fabián y Gideon. Gideon y Fabián.

¿Los extrañaras? Si. Pero, por ahora, todo estaba bien. Más aún cuando tomas conciencia del hecho de que están entre el grupo de los "magos y brujas famosos" (el sueño de sus vidas había sido brillar de alguna forma). Tal vez, esa felicidad fuera efímera; pero en estos momentos, te bastaba.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro. Los hechizos volaban a diestra y siniestra. Ella había visto como la luz escapaba de los ojos de Tonks cuando murió en manos de Bellatrix. Dolió, pues ella ya era madre y fué una excelente mujer. Siempre lamentaría el hecho de que ella nunca haya sido una Weasley (claro que luego se enteraría del amor platónico de Charlie hacia ella). Esa maldita bruja se las pagaría mas tarde. No quería ni imaginar quien mas había muerto. De repente, se halló a si misma en el suelo. Su corazón había dado un repentino vuelco, como si un pedazo de su alma hubiese sido arrancado repentinamente. ¿Qué habría pasado? Tal vez sería mejor que…

"_Han luchado con valor. Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar la valentía._- De repente, todo se quedo estático, y a Molly se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.- _Sin embargo, han sufrido numerosas bajas. Si siguen ofreciéndome resistencia, morirán todos, uno a uno. Pero yo no quiero que eso ocurra; cada gota de sangre mágica derramada, es una pérdida y un derroche._- "Maldito…".- _Lord Voldemort es compasible, y yo voy a ordenar a mis fuerzas que se retiren de inmediato. Les doy una hora. Entierren a sus muertos como merecen y atiendan a sus heridos. Y me dirijo directamente a ti, Harry Potter: has permitido que tus amigos mueran en tu lugar, en vez de enfrentarte personalmente conmigo; pues bien, esperaré una hora en el bosque prohibido, y si pasado ese plazo no has venido a buscarme, si no te has entregado, entonces reanudaré la batalla. Ésta vez yo entrare en la refriega, Harry Potter, y te encontraré, y castigaré a cualquier hombre, mujer o niño que haya intentado ocultarte de mí. Tienes una hora." _

Pobre Harry. Era como un hijo más, y que esto le ocurriera a él, le dolía profundamente. Vio como los mortífagos se retiraban sin mediar palabra o hechizo. Solo se iban. Ni siquiera volteaban. Decidió regresar al castillo, pues era mejor que estar allí, en "tierra de nadie". Camino despacio, saboreando los momentos de paz que tenía, pero algo, tal vez relacionado con el tambaleo desenfrenado de su corazón, ó un peso demás en su espalda, no la dejaba disfrutarlo. Vio a Ginny y le hizo señas, para reprocharle, pues ella no _debía_ estar allí. Y en eso estaba cuando las palabras murieron en su boca y su corazón aumento al triple de pulsaciones por minuto. Eso no debía ocurrir… ¡No ahora! ¿Qué sería de ella? Corrió a más no poder, tal vez era un sueño y sus sentidos la engañaban, le jugaban una cruel broma de los malditos infiernos, pues eso no estaba pasando. Sintió a Ginny jadear a su lado… Es decir que no se equivocaba y sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Todo era real. Sintió que la respiración se le cortaba abruptamente y que sus extremidades comenzaban a actuar con vida propia. Se lanzó hacia su hijo y le tomo la cara pálida y con un último vestigio de sonrisa. Le alzó la cara mientras le decía que despertara, que esa broma no era para nada graciosa. Quería gritarle que no era momento para juego y que debía ponerse serio. Que era imposible que el hubiese muerto, pues era, junto con George, el símbolo de la vitalidad. Quería decirle que no era momento para dormir ó, que si estaba inconsciente, era el momento de despertar. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero todo murió en su garganta al no poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

Alzó el rostro y contempló a Arthur, con la cabeza gacha, a Bill, Fleur, Percy, Ginny… Los gemelos eran para Ginny lo que Gideon y Fabián habían sido para ella. Observó el rostro de quien le faltaba. George… Debía sentirse fatal. Era el ying sin el yang, la luz sin la oscuridad, Gideon sin Fabián… Bajó la cara. La mirada de su gemelo dejaba en claro que no quería ser consolado, solo estar allí, con él, como todos. ¿Dónde diablos quedaba Fred? ¿Por qué continuaba habiendo guerra cuando su mundo se había paralizado por completo? Cuando quiso ser consiente del mundo a su alrededor, estaba acostada sobre su pecho, llorando sin ningún tipo de consuelo, con el rostro de Ron, recién llegado, en una mueca asesina. Pero ahora, solo tenías algo en mente_: Venganza._

Necesitaba matar a alguien… Esa noche lo haría, así muriera en el intento.

Pasado el tiempo, se escuchó la voz de Voldemort anunciando la muerte de Harry. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, de nuevo. Su mundo desmoronado ahora se reducía a cenizas. Maldito sea el momento en el que ese chico, su _hijo_, quedo condenado de por vida. Salió torpemente por las puertas de roble y presenció con furia asesina el _grato_ espectáculo de Voldemort. Supo, cuando Neville se enfrentó al Señor Tenebroso, que ganarían. Algo se lo decía. Más aún cuando vio rodar a la cabeza de la asquerosa serpiente de Voldemort. Allí estalló la guerra, nuevamente.

Llevaba rato combatiendo, y cuando venció a un encapuchado, buscó con la mirada a alguien que necesitara de su ayuda. Allí fue cuando vio el endemoniado rayo verde rozando la coronilla de Ginny. Vio a Hermione, a Ginny y a Luna, luchando con esa maldita bestia. Hermione era su futura nuera, Ginny su hija y Luna era la hija de su mejor y difunta amiga… Eso no lo pensaba aguantar…

_- ¡¡Mi hija no, Perra!!-_ La capa, en esos momentos, sobraba.- _¡¡Apártense de aquí!!-_ La muy estúpida se reía. Todas las personas que participaban allí, les dirigieron la vista. Debía ser un gran espectáculo que la mojigata y débil, Molly Weasley, fuera totalmente capaz llevar una lucha con una de las mas locas y macabras brujas del siglo.

Y así comenzó todo. Casi pudo sentir como los espectadores contenían la respiración con cada floritura en el aire. Molly no daba su brazo a torcer, y la mueca burlona de Bellatrix se transformó en un gesto de rabia pura. Internamente, Molly reía tanto o más malévolamente que su contrincante. Notó el calentamiento del suelo, y las grietas que comenzaron a nacer a partir de maldiciones asesinas desviadas. Molly iba a matar, no a morir; lo mismo pensaba Bellatrix… Todo el público estaba consiente de esa verdad. Divisó a unos jóvenes dirigiéndose hacia ella.

_- ¡Quietos! ¡Apártense! ¡Apártense! ¡Es mía!_ – Gritó, no solo para los chicos, sino para todos.

_- ¿Qué va a ser de tus hijos cuando te haya matado?_- _"Buena pregunta…"_ pensó su parte más oscura, que hoy, al parecer, se movía en todo su esplendor. El flujo de maldiciones por parte de Molly, aumentó.- _¿Qué les va a pasar_ _cuando su mami vaya a reunirse con Freddie?-_ Esa Maldita, no sabía con quien se metía...

- _¡Nunca… Volverás… A tocar… A nuestros hijos!"._- Un hechizo rápido y un descuido de medio segundo, puede provocar la muerte. Todo terminó. La muerte sabía amarga y, aunque difícil de creer, a Gloria. Escuchó un grito furioso en su espalda. Ahora era su turno. Se volteó rápidamente (o de forma paulatina, según se vea), pues al menos quería ver los ojos de su agresor. Pero un fuerte escudo interfirió en la trayectoria del hechizo. Harry estaba vivo.

Voldemort, minutos después, había muerto en manos de uno de sus hijos, el más reciente y adoptivo, claro está. Parte de su alma se había ido con Fred, pero ¿Para qué morir con él, si se podía celebrar con orgullo y admiración, el triunfo de los suyos? Claro, eso no evitaba que llorara un poco más… Fred, _su_ Fred había muerto…

Allí escuchó los susurros del viento nuevamente. "_Tranquila, siempre estaremos contigo"._

Se encontraba cansada. Fatigada, sería más apropiado. Fatigada en lo físico, pues espiritualmente se encontraba como una mujer joven. Igualmente, estaba feliz. A pesar de su vejez, el mundo seguía girando y ella estaba feliz. Tenía esposo, hijos, nietos y esperaba un bisnieto. La vida le había dado todo lo que le podía ofrecer ya: Gemelos, Príncipe Rojo, Final Feliz… Incluso diversión pervertida (nada mejor que matar a aquella psicópata) y deseos suicidas. ¿Qué seguía luego? ¿Podría exigirle más a la vida de lo que ya le había otorgado? La respuesta era un rotundo no. Sabía que llegaba el final. No le molestaba mucho; de hecho, lo esperaba, junto con Arthur.

En la vieja Madriguera, medio arreglada con los años, se hallaban sentados Arthur y Molly Weasley, ambos con 76 años de edad. La flor de la vida, para algunos magos. Ellos, en particular, les parecía más que suficiente. Miraban a sus nietos, sentados en una butaca. Si mal no contaban, poseían 12 más uno, que era cariñosamente adoptado. Desde allí, observan a los recién casados (6 meses desde su boda), su nieta grande y su nieto adquirido, Victoire y Teddy; ya esperan un pequeño Lupin. James, aún con 19 años, sigue bromeando sin parar (esta detrás de Ron con una araña de juguete, pues Rose le pago para que hiciera algo. ¡Su padre arruinaría su vida!). Pueden ver, también, a Lily, a Molly y a Dominique, con una encrucijada feminista, según se enteraron en el desayuno (hace unos meses, era la carne animal, luego el reciclaje, después, lucha contra el racismo… Incluso la oposición a la homofobia. Ahora se las veían negras, pues sin su futura abogado por excelencia, no podían hacer mucho. Ella estaba ocupada en otras cosas). Albus y Hugo están a punto de arruinar el letrero mágico que reza: "Mujeres al poder, ¡Carajo!", que las chicas piensan poner en la entrada de la madriguera. Fred y Louis están intercambiando cromos. Pueden ver a Roxanne y a Lucy en plena sesión de embellecimiento y, por ultimo, a Rose apoyada contra un árbol, junto con aquel rubio, el chico Malfoy. Por supuesto, Ron no se ha percatado de la araña, pues fulmina la escena con la mirada.

Los hombres cocinan y las mujeres se actualizan. Ellos… están de espectadores, disfrutando ciertas delicias de la vejez. Molly está orgullosa. Superó la meta más grande impuesta alguna vez: Vivir una vida plena y feliz. Así había sido desde los 25 años transcurridos desde la batalla… Una mano recién apoyada en su regazo la saca de sus pensamientos.

- Abuela… ¿Nos puedes dar varitas de regaliz? – Pregunta Louis, intencionadamente inocente, claro está.

- Dile a Ginny que te las alcance.- Sonríe Molly con dulzura y el chico le devuelve una carcajada sincera. "La abuela dio permiso", solían decir.

Todo tiene buen ambiente y te da lástima terminarlo con algo tan feo como la muerte. Has pasado por muchos problemas, así como buenos momentos, pero todo ello sirvió para fortalecerte (sin dejar la dulzura a un lado) y enorgullecerte cada día.

Allí todo comienza a quedar proyectado en el piso, mientras ella asciende en una nube que la lleva lejos del tiempo y espacio. Todo se detiene en un mar de sensaciones y una lágrima la delata pues sí, sabe que es momento, pero le gustaría llevárselos consigo a todos. Su peor defecto es el egoísmo. Pero como no se puede, decidió que lo mejor era esperar, allá donde todos aguardan a sus familiares. Se declaró cansada y subió a su habitación de la mano de Arthur. La carta que dejaban era una despedida formal.

Se acostaron en la cama luego de cambiarse sus ropas. Una vez allí, Arthur tomó de nuevo la mano de Molly, pero ese gesto significó algo más que un simple roce. Era un sentimiento acumulado, algo que había estado queriendo decir desde que llegaron. Molly apretó su mano en señal de confianza. Él hombre la mira a los ojos intensamente, como cuando se conocieron, se besaron o se casaron…

- Este es el final Molly. Por si no nos encontramos en el _más allá, _quería decirte que aún te amo como la primera vez que te vi… Con tus trenzas y tú nariz llena de hollín… Extrañare tu comida y tu compañía… la vida que llevábamos. Todo.

- Espero que no sea el fin definitivo. Yo también te amo, Arthur… Cielo.- Las lágrimas continúan saliendo, sin que ella hiciera nada para evitarlo… Los extrañaría, mucho a decir verdad. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George… Ron y Ginny, sus hijos, su historia, su vida. Arthur secó su llanto con el dorso de la mano y le dio un beso cálido en la boca. La vida había pasado a través de su cara y cuerpo, pero ella seguía viendo y amando a aquel chico flacucho de quien se enamoró.

- Es hora…- Así, con las manos unidas, lágrimas fluyendo y el amor y la muerte luchando en el aire, todo se detuvo. En ese momento, el tiempo no transcurría, y se preguntó cuantos segundos habían compuesto su vida, su eternidad. Al parecer, habían sido solo 76 segundos… Tal vez todos formaban 76 milenios. Ahora no tenía cabeza para eso.

El tiempo, caprichoso, se detenía justo cuando llegaba el momento del final. Allí y justo en ese suspiro del tiempo, _**el tic no alcanzaba al tac**__, _pues el mundo se detuvo, solo unos instantes, para respetar a la muerte, que tocaba la puerta de alguien más. Alguien importante y admirable a su manera. Se detuvo para velar por Molly y Arthur. Y observar su sonrisa plagada de arrugas (murió sonriendo, como Fred). El último sonido que cruzó por sus mentes, fue el grito de Ron y las risas del público, mientras que, entre la diversión, alguien grito sus nombres, para que miraran el espectáculo… Lo último que observó, en el mundo "real", casi podía jurar que habían sido los rostros sonrientes de los gemelos Prewett. El último contacto, fue la mano aun cálida de Arthur. El último pensamiento, fue la nostalgia…

Cuando miras hacia atrás, te das cuenta de muchas cosas. Cosas como que el destino no esta escrito y maneja la vida como le place. Todo puede terminar bien, o mal, dependiente de tus acciones. Cuando te das la vuelta y ves las páginas llenas de un libro ya escrito, de hojas en colores sepia, te das cuenta de que todo ocurrió tan veloz, sutil e imperceptible como un suspiro… pero con una sensación de vértigo casi inhumana… Así, pues, Habían muerto en paz.

Al fin, el alivio a sus almas, por abandonar al fin sus ataduras terrenales… Todo había acabado.

Cuando, minutos después, los chicos esbozaran sonrisas en medio del llanto al leer la carta, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que _allí _no había tiempo, este se paralizaba. Las sonrisas eran hermosas en medio de un llanto. Después de todo, _las lágrimas aprenden a reír_.

Cuando miras hacia atrás, te das cuenta de muchas cosas, pero en ese momento, al voltear, solo pudo ver los rostros eufóricos de Fred, Gideon, Fabián, Tonks… Todos estaban allí, para recibirlos.

* * *

_Lo que decía la carta… se los dejo de tarea. Quiero que logren imaginar lo que decía, según los datos que mi musa (o muso xD) me ha dado sobre la forma de ser de Molly._

_Primero, aclarar algunas cosas xD. Si, lo se, es largo, pero lo hice con mucho cariño__ para un reto al que no le dieron la importancia que merecía. Jaja… siguen siendo 22 paginas en Word peeeeero *carraspeo* Espero que lo disfrutes Little Pandora, es para ti____. Y siento si les molestaron los cambios de narración, pero algunos eran necesarios y contribuyen a la originalidad del fic._

_Si hay alguna incoherencia, ¡díganmela! Que esto me llevo algo de tiempo hacerlo y es mi primer fic *aplausos*. Bueno, quería agregar que la frase de "las lágrimas aprenden a reír" es de una canción. NO es mía. El cantante es nacional (Venezuela, jeje era para una canción de los Redonditos de Ricota, Argentina… Pero no pude evitar poner algo venezolano, ¡no me maten!) y se llama Roque Valero, la canción con el mismo nombre de la frase. No pega con la historia (pues es de romance), pero esa frase quedaba perfecta._

_También quería aclarar que las epifanías de Molly son relevantes, pero poco notorias. Además que quise darle importancia a Fabián y Gideon, la que no les dieron en la saga ¬¬. Amo a esos gemelos y *se esconde tras su escritorio por si le tiran algo* creo que incluso mas que a Fred y George. Es que hay tanto de ellos por explotar… Pero no será hoy xD Y… su cumpleaños, el 28 de diciembre, es el día de los inocentes en Venezuela (no se si el resto de Latinoamérica, lo ignoro… pero ¡más Venezuela!)_

_Además, quería dejar relucir la vida de Molly, que nunca se mencionó ni por asomo (o si pero no preste atención.). Quería que vieran a la Molly psicópata y a la dulce *estos cambios multipolares…*_

_Antes de irme, el discurso de Voldemort fue extraído del capitulo 33: "_La historia del Príncipe_". Pág. 555 (Editorial Salamandra), del 7° libro de la saga, _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. _La brillante actuación de Molly, fue extraído del mismo libro, de la misma editorial; capítulo 36: "_La Falla del Plan". _A partir de la pág. 617, hasta la 618. Es importante aclarar eso… Nadie quiere tener problemas legales solo por citar a un libro._

_Sin más, me despido. (Luego de las notas de autora más largas del mundo)._

_Besos de varita de regaliz xD_

_Clio_

_P.D: Si dejan review, sus gemelos favoritos las visitaran esta noche (o, en su defecto, Draco o Sirius, que no pintan nada aquí, Jaja pero se que les gusta *picaronas…*). Ademas, ¿No creen que ese recuadro verde luce muy atractivo?_

* * *


End file.
